Baffled at being so Content
by Snowingroses
Summary: One Shot- Alternate ending to Desperate Monday. Picks up where Robert has shot his brother. Used some dialog from the show to move it forward with Ellie going into labor. But the focus isn't so much with her as it is with Caitlin and the fellas in her life. I don't think she realizes how loved she is. I don't think the fellas realize what she means to them til someone threatens her


Baffled at being Content

The title originally was supposed to be _Here's to Enough_ from Caitlin's toast. But I had caught her saying she was baffled at being so content. So I changed the title.

AN: While watching desperate Monday it came to me there should have been more to the ending. I mean it as sort of a dark ending. Now don't get me wrong I am not opposed dark. After all the first season was very darkly arc driven.

'Sides I kind of miss them going to the cabin to wind down after eventful stuff.

With Ellie it just seemed perfect to set up a new situation. Albeit without the Lady's help, but still there is a little action.

Enjoy! There is a review box below, if you feel the need. Would appreciate it, if not so be it.

* * *

Caitlin's quote from Desperate Monday _**"Here's to enough. May we all be successful enough, rich enough, thin enough, and may we all be wise enough to know even when we've got all that, it's still not enough."**_

Baffled at being so content. Scarelii

Enough

The small arm fire so close to her made her want to yelp. She had tried but nothing came out. The first thought through her mind was String had been shot. Then she realized Robert had shot his own brother. She couldn't imagine that, she wanted to cry.

The Robert had spoke:

He's my brother.

He's my brother.

(Robert sobs)

You'd never make it in prison. Would you?

You understand?

Hawke: (nodded) I understand.

Hawke: (sighs) He's your brother.

Robert was cradling his brother's lifeless body stroking his hair out of his face. Caitlin tried hard to be brave and calm for Ellie. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene that had just played out before them.

She knew she had to get Ellie out of there, before Robert broke down anymore. She struggled to her feet, placing her body as a shield between Ellie and where Robert sat with JJ. Hawke held his position and gun on the steps until the women got passed him.

String helped Caitlin get Ellie down the stairs from the ceiling storage area. He kept watching he pregnant woman. He couldn't say he had ever really been around a pregnant woman but he wasn't sure it was right. She kept holding her stomach. Not so much cradling her small unborn baby as he thought she was trying to rub away pains.

The door swung open and suddenly they were back into the bright sunny afternoon. No longer hostages of the dark musty storage hangar. She had her arm around Ellie as did Ellie to her. But Ellie's other hand was placed below her stomach. Hawke had been gentlemanly and held the door open to let the two women out releasing it; he stepped up to Caitlin sensing her distress as apparently she did Ellie's.

He let his hand slip along her back then he moved beside her touching her arm, he used his body to shield her from the nearest police officer with the shotgun. Suddenly he felt the need to be possessive of her. To protect her from others and their interest no matter that it might be innocent. "He spoke low to her. "I'm here for you."

Caitlin felt his touch. It was an offer. He was there for her, close enough she could either make the first move or ignore him. Her insides were a mass of twisted stress. She wanted to go lock herself in the bathroom or hangar storage and have a go ol' crying jag slash fit but she had to stay strong.

Caitlin suddenly didn't want to be strong she wanted that reassurance of human contact. She leaned into Hawke letting him protect her and offer that calm reassurance she so desperately needed.

He gave her a tight squeeze and whispered a promise they would get away from the media hounds as soon as possible.

It was now three hours since the last officer had come to take her statement and still there was no word on Ellie's or the baby's condition. She had gone into premature labor after all the jostling and stresses she had been put under.

She glanced at her watch again. It was suddenly after midnight, she was tired, frazzled and if someone shoved one more cup of coffee in her hand. She was going to suggest they go swallow a copperhead or maybe even a Hellfire. She was after all feeling a little bit annoyed now.

String, Michael, and Dom had all been good and patient with her. The cops on the other hand well they had been kind to her, but they wanted details. So they had continued feeding her coffee and pushing for information.

The media hadn't been so kind. A male reporter had managed to slip into the women's lavatory were he lay in wait until Caitlin had finally went to freshen up. He'd practically pounced on her when she went in.

Michael had actually burst in on them when he heard the commotion. Hawke and Dom arrived just into to see Michael physically toss the man out as Caitlin stood backed into a corner.

"What the hell?" Hawke demanded. He no doubt was still feeling a little possessive of Caitlin.

Dom grabbed reporter's lapels dragging the man to his feet.

"I'll sue." The reporter snapped.

"You were stalking?" Marella countered as she stepped from behind the door with tissue to go to Caitlin.

"Now if the rest of you, gentlemen will see fit to clear out." Marella paused to eye Hawke and Dom who had suddenly crowded into the washroom with Michael and were surrounding Caitlin.

"We'll be out in just a few short minutes." Marella promised.

The three men suddenly all looked sheepish as more officers came to the door.

"We'll be right out here if you need us." Dom offered along with a squeeze to Caitlin before making his way out.

"Like I said?" Hawke countered just as quickly as the door snick shut.

Michael adjusted his jacket sleeves again before responding. "Apparently he snuck in trying to get inside details from one of the nurses but instead Caitlin walked in so he dove in on her asking questions."

"And how'd you know he was in there?" Santini re-cocked his hat at just an ever so slightly off angle.

"I walked her down here. They just brought in a couple petty criminals I didn't want her to make an easy mark for any of them." Michael glared back at the older man. Ready if need be to go toe to toe to defend his chivalrous actions.

Dom didn't say anything, he only held his glare.

"Damn it. Dominic Santini. Contrary to popular belief I care about her too."

Dom frowned as his brows knit together, before he busted out into a hearty gapped toothed grin and chuckle.

"Just wanted to make sure you held our girl in the same light."

String was smiling as he leaned against the wall watching the two men growl over Caitlin. She'd be tickled to hear Dom and Michael were fighting over her.

Dom turned to walk away but he paused long enough to get the last word in. 'Just so you know she is our girl!" And then he was gone.

Michael sighed when he thought he had finally defused the old man, until that parting shot.

"Don't mind him Michael. Cait's like a daughter to Dom, even if they do occasionally argue."

"Occasionally?" Michael scoffed. "He argues with everyone."

String smiled. "Come on I think I hear Dom fussing over Cait now."

"Look, Cait all I am saying is we should you get you away from here. We can get them to send us updates. You're tired. People are harassing you here. Up at the cabin no one would bother you. String and I wouldn't let them. 'Sides we could put Tet on guard duty. I mean I know that's not much but…" Dom's voice trailed off.

Michael chuckled. "The only thing that dog is good for is looking up skirts."

At fifteen minutes after one am in the morning. Ellie and John announced a healthy birth of their daughter Mary Catherine.

At fifteen til two Caitlin was still telling String, Dom, Michael, and Marella about how perfect little Mary Catherine was and that they would be calling her Catie.

When the pristine white helicopter landed on the waterfront helipad Michael turned around to see why Caitlin had suddenly gotten so quiet. Dom put his fingers to his lips and hushed the firm agent before he could ever say a word.

Flashing that patented gapped tooth grin he mouthed _she's asleep_.

Resting against Stringfellow Hawke his arms about her cradling her she was finally getting to enjoy one of life's _enough_.


End file.
